


i wanna hold your hand while we're growing up

by Woahsos



Series: it!sos [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Birthday Em!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, They're just so in love, a bit of romanticizing chicago, for em <3, like so much sweet fluffy romance, takes place in the "it" universe, you should read it!sos before this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahsos/pseuds/Woahsos
Summary: He watches Michael’s shows and falls a little more in love with every joke, with the easy way Michael commands the stage and engages the audience. It’s a scary thought, being in love with Michael. He’s been in love with Michael forever now, but being able to put a name to it and actually live it is new and that’s scary.There’s something in his gut that tells him Michael feels the same, some lingering sixth sense from Derry that binds them. Sometimes he imagines he can feel what Michael’s feeling more than normal people can, that he knows what Michael’s going to say before he even says it. And sometimes, when Luke’s thinking about how happy he is, Michael turns to him and smiles like he knows what Luke’s thinking.ormuke after the events of it!sos for em <3
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: it!sos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	i wanna hold your hand while we're growing up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FayeHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/gifts).



> happy birthday em! i love you so much and your love for it!sos, it really keeps me going when i feel discouraged about my writing. talking to you always makes me so happy, you have helped me through so many things both big and small and i could never repay you for that. but i hope this fic is a good start <3

Luke’s not sure what he expected of Chicago, but it’s overwhelming in the best way possible. He’s used to plain suburbs where all the houses look the same, not big cities where the buildings make him feel small. Not small in a bad way, not like he’s used to. Small in the sense that there are so many bigger things out there to aspire to.

The city lights up at night. Walking down the street, hand in hand with Michael, staring at all the lights from buildings and street lamps and decorations is like nothing Luke’s ever experienced. It puts stars in Michael’s eyes that Luke wants to make countless wishes on. He’s never felt more full. 

No matter what the hour is, there are hundreds of people walking on the street and zooming past in their cars. Luke loves it, loves seeing everyone go about their lives. He asks Michael to come up with the stories for the men in suits hustling down the sidewalk or the dad holding his daughter in one arm and her American Girl doll in the other. Michael obliges and Luke usually laughs until he cries. Sometimes they’re sweet stories, like the teenage boy who was carrying flowers to bring home to his mom for no discernible reason other than he loves her.

He watches Michael’s shows and falls a little more in love with every joke, with the easy way Michael commands the stage and engages the audience. It’s a scary thought, being in love with Michael. He’s been in love with Michael forever now, but being able to put a name to it and actually live it is new and  _ that’s  _ scary.

There’s something in his gut that tells him Michael feels the same, some lingering sixth sense from Derry that binds them. Sometimes he imagines he can feel what Michael’s feeling more than normal people can, that he knows what Michael’s going to say before he even says it. And sometimes, when Luke’s thinking about how happy he is, Michael turns to him and smiles like he knows what Luke’s thinking. 

Luke thinks they could go on like this forever and he’d never get complacent. 

“So, what did you like best?” Michael asks as they leave the Museum of Science and Industry. He had asked for a few days after the shows ended before they moved on to the next city, wanting to show Luke all Chicago has to offer. It’s chilly enough that both boys are wrapped in denim jackets, which Michael thinks is lame but Luke secretly loves.

He’s swinging their clasped hands between them as he thinks of an answer. “I like all the interactive exhibits. Like, the one where we could create a little tornado? That was cool.”

Michael nods along and squeezes Luke’s hands, looking out at the people and shops surrounding them. Luke’s still rambling about everything they saw when Michael tugs him into a restaurant, the sign outside reading _ Giordano’s _ .

“Luke Hemmings,” He starts, serious in a dramatic way. “Are you ready to experience the pride and joy of Chicago that is deep dish pizza?”

Luke nods, attempting for serious, but he can’t fight the smile breaking out across his face. He sees Michael bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling before they both start laughing. They’re seated and Luke leaves it up to Michael to order for them. His chest is warm as he sits across from Michael at their dimly lit table. There’s a hockey game playing on the tv and people are chatting and laughing loudly at the bar and everything feels perfect. 

“Where are we going next?” Luke asks, sounding slightly like an excited child. It’s how he feels, at least. The reality of traveling the country is insane to him, unreal. Growing up in Derry, he had barely hoped that he would even make it out of there, and now he gets to see the  _ entire country  _ with the person who makes him happiest. He can’t help but be excited.

But Michael’s done this so many times, it’s an old song and dance to him, so he just laughs and says, “Indianna.” 

“What’s there?”

“Nothing,” Michael says. It’s not funny, not meant to be, but Luke laughs a little anyways. A blush rises to Michael’s cheeks and he looks at anything but Luke, though he’s smiling so Luke doesn’t take it personally. His own cheeks are warm and looking at Michael is a little overwhelming. That doesn’t mean he’s going to stop, though, not when the last time he looked away he lost Michael for 27 years. 

There’s a lull in the conversation when their pizza arrives. Luke enjoys the silence, the way they can just exist together. He’s used to constant conversation, someone constantly vying for his attention at all times. Michael doesn’t have to try, though; he always has Luke’s attention. Even if Luke’s not looking at him or talking to him, there’s a good chance Michael’s in the back of his mind somewhere. 

But he thinks that, while they have this time, he should talk to Michael about his plans. Important conversations happen at dinner, right? He could never tell with Myra since she made every one-sided conversation seem like the biggest crisis in the world. And it makes his palms a little sweaty, wondering how Michael would react and if they should even do this now. He doesn’t want to ruin this moment they’ve created.

It’ll have to get done eventually, though.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” He starts. Michael doesn’t stop eating, just looks at him with rapt, sincere attention. Luke can deal with Michael’s attention, he’s dealt with it since they were kids and Michael teased him more than the others. He’s used to it. “I want to go back to school. Or, go to school, since I never went in the first place.”

Michael stares for a bit. And then he just says, “Okay.” Luke must react, must move his head or something in a way that shows he was expecting something more, because Michael laughs. “Do you know what you want to study?”

“Something with children, I think,” He hasn’t figured it all out, but he knows that much.

Michael smiles. It’s fond. It’s too much for Luke, his heart is beating a little too hard. “Okay. We can figure it out, look at some schools, talk with the tour managers if you’d want to stay with me.”

Luke doesn’t really hear much past the  _ We can figure it out _ . It’s  _ We  _ now, not just Luke. He doesn’t have to figure anything out on his own anymore, which always led to nothing ever getting figured out. Nothing has ever felt so sure or complete in his life until now. Until Michael.

“That waiter almost just tripped and dropped that entire tray of drinks,” Michael points out. And that’s that.

It’s dark when they leave, and they walk back to their hotel holding hands, huddled close to fight off the chill of Chicago at night. Luke gets excited when one of the buildings’ lights spell out “Go Hawks.” He’s not really sure what it refers to, probably a sports team, but Michael laughs at how excited Luke is which only makes Luke happier. 

When they’re finally opening the door to their hotel room (a nice hotel where they leave little chocolates on the pillows, which also excites Luke to no end), Michael collapses face first onto the bed. Luke laughs and climbs up next to him, on his side facing Michael. He runs his hand through Michael’s hair, just because he can.

Michael shifts, turning his head and propping it on his crossed arms so he’s looking at Luke. They lay like that, smiling at each other with Luke’s hand brushing through Michael’s hair, silence enveloping them, and time seems to slow.

Luke thinks he could fall asleep like this; with the mattress soft and the blankets warm beneath him, with Michael a solid figure beneath his hand. The lights from the lamp are warm, inviting. A couple kids run down the hallway, their footsteps thundering. Luke’s eyelids are heavy. He’s about to close them, ready to slip into warm, peaceful dreams when-

“Marry me,” Michael says. If it were anyone else, it would be whispered. But it’s not. Luke doesn’t want it whispered. 

His eyes snap open, and he has to sit up. Like sitting up will make it make more sense. “What?”

“Marry me,” Michael repeats, slowly sitting up as well, moving until he’s sitting in Luke’s lap. “I don’t have a ring yet, I haven’t had the time. But I want you to be mine, forever. I’m already yours, and I’ll only ever be yours.” 

Luke thinks he might be crying; there’s definitely pressure behind his eyes. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out and Michael looks a little worried which is not what Luke wants so he nods. He nods and he nods and Michael’s grinning wider than Luke’s ever seen and then so is he and then they’re kissing. It’s sweet and full, and a little salty from Luke’s tears. And Michael’s, he realizes as he brings his hands up to cup Michael’s damp face. 

They pull away, both laughing and crying a little. Michael’s voice is thick when he asks, “Is that a yes?”

Luke nods again and laughs wetly. “I’ve been yours since we were 13, loser.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! this is probably the happiest thing i've ever posted on here. i would love to write more in this au if anyone has any ideas or requests!!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3  
> you can follow me on tumblr if you'd like @escapesos
> 
> title from "best years" by 5sos courtesy of iba <3


End file.
